


Hold and Release

by Intangibel (duskbutterfly)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Police, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Homicide Detective!Alec, M/M, Medical Examiner!Izzy, Mutual Pining, Neurosurgeon!Magnus, Police Commissioner!Luke, Slow Burn, Yoga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 01:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duskbutterfly/pseuds/Intangibel
Summary: Alec's ordinary existence as a homicide detective with the NYPD is turned upside down when Jace (who's usually Alec's partner) is temporarily paired with a rookie Clary Fray and gets all of them, Izzy included into, a world of trouble - especially with their mother who's their Chief of Detectives.Alec really doesn't need daily 6 am Yoga classes on top of the 12+ hour shifts he's pulling for the double homicide he's working on but the new Police Commissioner Garroway is implementing a ‘positive behavioural change’ program instead of traditional disciplinary measures and Maryse wouldn't dream of allowing him to do them inside work hours. However, once he meets his yoga instructor he finds himself thinking that maybe this might actually be the best thing that ever happened to him.Magnus Bane, one of New York's best neurosurgeons and a close friend of the Luke Garroway, runs 'The Loft' an exclusive yoga studio that runs early morning classes for professionals with high-stress jobs. He agrees to take the detective as a favour to Luke, blissfully unaware that he'll shake up Magnus' ordered world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been a long time in the making. It's been sitting on the back burner forever and you'd think with a couple of other multi-chap fics going now would be the worst possible time, but oh well, I do like a challenge. ;) 
> 
> Thanks as always to Michelle (@ladymatt) for her tireless encouragement and support, even when I'm almost finished writing chapter 4 before chapter 1 is complete. That will be a fun chapter, I think you'll like it. lol. 
> 
> To any other fellow Yogi's out there, this is for you because what better teacher could you imagine than Magnus? <3

Maybe his mother was right, Alec mused as he matched his breath to his movements, maybe this is exactly what he needs to get his priorities sorted. It’s undeniably cathartic, allowing himself to really unabashedly  _ look _ and  _ feel  _ without the weight of his mother’s expectations and his own self-doubt crushing him. But the things he’s feeling definitely are not what she had in mind when she ordered him to attend these classes.

It was that or mandatory sessions with the police force’s psychologist and they both knew that would be an absolute disaster. Alec, talking to a stranger outside the line of duty about his feelings? He’d rather be demoted to desk duty with a solid year’s worth of paperwork. And his mother, well she wouldn’t exactly like him to talk about himself either. After all, wasn’t it a psychologist’s job to help you accept and understand yourself? Maryse didn’t want some stranger with a doctorate in what she referred to as ‘self-indulgent psychobabble’ convincing any of her children that they should do or  _ be _ anything other than what she wanted them to be. For Alec and Jace that was being Detectives at the 10th New York Police Department who were working their asses off so that they would be eligible to take on the mantle of Chief of the Detectives, while Izzy was already one of the top forensic pathologists, in line to take over as Chief Medical Officer. All so that when their parents finally retired from active service as the Chief of Detectives and Chief Medical Officer those positions would remain in the Lightwood family. Alec had wound up here all because of Clary. A rookie officer who’d been partnered with Jace temporarily while their parents were away in D.C at a conference because Alec had been elevated to Acting Chief of Detectives. Jace had always been a bit of a loose cannon, prone to asking for forgiveness rather than permission but as Alec’s partner from the moment they started at the Police Academy they’d kept each other in check. Alec’s black-and-white views on following rules managing to balance out Jace’s flair for the dramatic. Partnered with Clary, however, he completely lost his mind. He got so wrapped up in this girl that he had gotten himself, Izzy and Alec in a whole world of trouble. Jace, being their mother’s favourite, had somehow managed to get off with just a reprimand and had been sent on a solo undercover mission. Izzy had been subjected to a full IA investigation (a politically motivated witch hunt) and Alec wound up with a notation on his file, a temporary demotion and these classes.

If his mother had ever been known to laugh at anything Alec would have assumed when she had informed him he had to attend daily yoga classes for the next month that it 

was some kind of joke. But the venomous look on her face as she practically spat the word ‘yoga’ at him made him suspect that this wasn’t entirely her idea. Apparently, the new Police Commissioner was into the whole, ‘positive behavioural change’ movement as opposed to more traditional disciplinary measures. That the person sent to the classes would be highly likely to be ridiculed mercilessly by their peers and be forced to show up each morning at 6 am (taking what was ordinarily a 10 to 12-hour shift and extending it by at least three hours) was merely a bonus that the Police Commissioner never had to know about. The Commissioner also wasn’t privy to the hour-long lecture his mother had treated all of her children to about how each of them had lost sight of their duty as Lightwoods and had brought shame and disgrace to the family name through their frivolous actions. That she had also taken the time to put more pressure on Alec to further their family connections by taking Lydia Branwell, a high-ranking Detective from the 12 th Precinct, to the yearly Police Ball was just a bonus. Which Izzy had taken to be a not so subtle hint that their mother was gearing up to make political marriages for them all, a thought which made Alec feel even more conflicted than before.  

So it had been with resigned frustration that Alec had shown up this morning for his first class at a small Brooklyn studio called ‘The Loft’ determined to get through this ridiculous session as quickly as humanly possible so he could get back to the double-homicide he was supposed to be solving. Hating being late and unsure whether there’d be any paperwork he’d have to fill out (it felt like his life was dominated by the stuff so it would typical if this punishment also came with its fair share) he’d arrived 20 minutes early and, on discovering the door was unlocked but the reception area dark and deserted, Alec had ventured inside. He followed the soft music down a short corridor and out into a large open room lit only by the soft yellow light of the sunrise creeping in the floor to ceiling windows. At first, Alec was so amazed by the spectacular view of the Brooklyn Bridge he almost didn’t notice the man in the middle of the room. But once he did, the Bridge could have disappeared altogether and he still wouldn’t have noticed.

He was, without a doubt, the most gorgeous man he’d ever seen and he moved with the kind of athletic grace usually reserved for ballerinas and gymnasts. He was young, not older than thirty Alec guessed and of average height but they were the only two things about him which could possibly be considered ‘ordinary’. His jet black hair was highlighted with strands of gold that matched the warm tones of his skin and Alec wished he could see his face to see if his features carried similar hallmarks of his Asian heritage. But despite his curiosity, Alec was also perversely glad that he couldn’t see his face as it gave him the opportunity to watch unabashedly the spectacular play of the light across his muscles as he moved fluidly from pose to pose, each one demonstrating his superior strength and balance. What Alec knew about Yoga would probably have fit on the back of a postcard with room to spare but even he knew these were not your average, run-of-the-mill poses, as the man transitioned from a complex looking backbend into a handstand and then lowered himself down until his chin touched the mat, his legs still held high, his body forming an elegant curve. It was incredible and even though Alec knew he was likely intruding on a private practice and that he should retreat back into the waiting room he couldn’t tear his eyes away. Despite all the years he’d trained in martial arts and then at the Police Academy, where he was frequently surrounded by young guys in peak physical condition, he’d never had the opportunity to openly watch and admire another man. Between his mother’s dogmatic worldview and the police force’s thinly veiled homophobic culture, he’d learnt fast to suppress any expression or lingering glance which might have exposed his admiration or interest in men. Promising himself he would only stay another couple of minutes then he’d go back and sit in the waiting room and read over his notes – or something, Alec allowed himself to lean against the door frame and watch.

It could hardly have been more than a minute after he’d made that promise to himself he realised the man’s movements had slowed, changing back into the classic poses Alec recognised. Suspecting that this was the equivalent of the ‘cool down’ Alec had just shifted away from the door, intending to leave before he was noticed, when the man turned on his mat, facing the door for the first time and their eyes met. Alec’s heart felt like it skipped a beat when he finally got to see the man’s face free from shadows and realised he was even more beautiful than he’d first thought. Alec opened his mouth trying to figure out how he could possibly explain that he really hadn’t meant to intrude, let alone be caught staring.

“Sorry, I-I-I’m – um – early and was you know, just – uh, looking - looking for um, well, forms, being new and all that,” Alec said, his words ending up in a jumbled mess as the man smiled at him.

He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck in nervous frustration. Times like these he wished he had Izzy’s effortless charm or Jace’s confidence, it was ridiculous to be twenty-four and still completely tongue-tied and prone to stuttering around people he found attractive. If this man kept smiling at him like that, especially now that he was up and walking towards him, Alec was going to have to review his position of whether or not facial expressions could be considered lethal weapons. The test case would probably be his imminent expiration, at least it would make Izzy famous as ME on the first documented case.      

“I don’t believe we’ve been formally introduced,” the man said, his smile widening as he paused in front of Alec, “I’m Magnus Bane, owner of this fine establishment. And you are?”

Alec blinked in shock. This gorgeous guy was not only his teacher but, if the bio in the information kit that came with his directive to attend these classes was to be believed, he was also one of Brooklyn’s leading neurosurgeons.

“Alec,” Alec said, unable to think straight or do anything other than smile back with Magnus looking at him like that. Looking at him as though he liked what he saw as his eyes flicked down in a not-so-subtle appraisal before darting back to meet Alec’s.

“The Detective, I presume?” Magnus asked his tone light and even.

“Yeah, that – um. That’s me,” Alec said lamely, his heart rate picking up as he realised he was not alone in knowing some background information, “I hope you don’t mind – about before I – I wasn’t, but, you – you’re beautiful –” Alec froze, realising what he’d just said before rushing on, “at Yoga, I mean. Talented. Very.”

“Thank you,” Magnus said, smirking back at him, “let’s just say I always –   _ enjoy _ an  _ appreciative _ audience,” the quirk of his eyebrows as he paused indicating he hadn’t missed Alec’s slip, before continuing on, “I  _ am _ a teacher, after all.”

Alec narrowed his eyes, not completely sure if he was just nervous or there really was a certain undertone which put a very different spin on that fairly innocuous statement. It was with relief therefore when he heard sounds of footsteps and voices in the reception area, bringing an end to this moment alone with him.

“Right. Well, um. I should – I should probably, um – go – forms and – stuff,” Alec stuttered as he gestured with his head – not sure what he wanted more, to disappear into thin air or to stay here with Magnus smiling at him like that.  

“Of course. You should go and join the others in the waiting room. Simon can sort everything out for you and then I’ll see you back here when everyone’s ready,” Magnus said, nodding, making it easier for Alec to retreat back into the comparative normality of signing-in rather than standing here babbling like an idiot.  

But even as he walked away he could still see, in his mind’s eye, the way Magnus looked when he smiled. Alec started to think that coming to these classes every morning might not be such a hardship after all. It might actually become the highlight of each day. 

 

Still grinning to himself Alec walked back into the waiting room, thinking he’d just sit and wait for everyone else to arrive.

 

“Oh no! Did you just come from in there?” A slightly high pitched male voice said in a rush.

 

Alec’s head jerked up and he found himself face to face with a young guy in a Star Wars t-shirt who must be Simon, Magnus’ receptionist. Not quite sure what to say to this sudden outburst Alec just nodded.

 

“You didn't speak to him, did you? He hates it when I go in and say hi when he's focused on his practice.“ 

 

Now, this Simon guy sounded really agitated and that made no sense whatsoever considering the conversation he’d just had with Magnus.

 

Alec furrowed his brow in confusion, “Really? I was just talking to him and he seemed fine with it.”

 

"Huh. That's unusual. But hey, you're new, right? Of course you are, I don’t know you. Wait, the only new person we’re expecting is a homicide detective? Wow, that's cool man, what’s it like?” Simon gushed, practically bouncing in excitement.

 

Alec, who was starting to understand why Magnus wouldn't let the guy say anything, raised an incredulous eyebrow at the idea his job was cool. Important, yes, but not “cool”.

 

“I mean, obviously not the fact people have died, that's not cool. But solving mysteries, chasing bad guys. That's cool. And you're here as punishment? What did you  _ do _ ? Do I need to be scared? You're not some kind of crooked cop, are you? You haven't made any deals with the mafia lately?” 

 

Alec glared, using his stony expression the way he did with suspects who were refusing to cooperate. He knew it was intimidating, especially because he was so much taller than most people and they seemed to find his absolute silence even more unnerving. As expected, it didn't take long for the receptionist to stop talking and take a few steps back, in fact, he now looked downright alarmed. 

 

“I don't think questioning a policeman's integrity is the wisest course of action, Simon. They tend to be rather -  _ sensitive _ \- about corruption," Magnus said from behind Alec. 

 

Only years of training stopped him reacting instantly to that voice instead, he stared at Simon for one more intense moment before shifting so that he could see them both, his face returning to neutral.

 

"Besides, if you think about it for a moment, you'll realise you know exactly why he's here. This is Alec Lightwood.”

 

“Clary's Alec?” Simon asked eyes widening in shock.

 

Alec snorted indignantly, no way in hell was he Clary's anything, thank you very much.

 

“The guy she replaced as Jace's partner?” Simon continued, seemingly oblivious that he'd just offended Alec, “Man, she was  _ so _ right. You  _ are _ terrifying.” 

 

Alec shrugged, the corner of his mouth curving up, he'd take that. 

 

“Aren't there forms or something I should be doing?” Alec asked quickly, seeing Simon opening his mouth and wanting to avoid another conversation like the last. 

 

“Right. Yeah, um, now where...Ha! I knew I'd made you up a kit. New client form is the first one,” Simon said holding out a folder to Alec, “I need that back. Then there are the instructions for how to do the Sun Salutation we recommend everyone does each morning - although I guess given you'll be here every day you probably don't need that but there’s also an audio file of meditations recorded by Magnus. Those you definitely need. Clearly, you need some chill in your life.” 

 

Ignoring Simon’s jibe he took the folder and turned to Magnus, “You - um - do meditations too?”

 

“Of course. The physical practice of the poses is only part of Yoga’s purpose of unifying the mind, body and spirit. As a neurologist, I started studying and practising meditation because I was fascinated by the idea that you can alter brain activity in a way that can be captured and measured, demonstrating improvements in concentration, alertness, learning, and memory. Meditation also allows us to tap into some of the power of the mind to control automatic functions like our metabolism and breathing as well as lowering our heart rate and blood pressure.”  

 

Alec couldn’t help smiling at his obvious love of his work and the mysteries of the brain. He had a feeling he could quite happily sit and listen to him talk about it all day and never get tired of seeing that spark of passion. He had complete faith that Magnus knew exactly what he was doing, he just wasn’t completely sure that listening to a recording of Magnus narrating a meditation exercise would  _ lower _ his heart rate. So far, being in his presence was definitely not having a calming effect, quite the opposite in fact!  

 

Just when Alec would have asked Magnus a question, the door to the studio opened again and three other people walked in talking and laughing. Alec watched as they greeted Simon and Magnus and set about slipping off their shoes and putting all their belongings into the pigeon holes that lined one wall for just this purpose. 

 

“I’d better get back to my preparations for the class, I’ll see you in there,” Magnus said quietly to Alec before slipping out while the newcomers exchanged news with Simon about their weekends.

 

Alec gave himself a moment to watch Magnus’ graceful exit before turning back to his form. Extensive experience with official forms meant that Alec was able to fill it out entirely from memory even though it asked for everything from his basic information to insurance details and an emergency contact. He automatically put down Izzy’s name, it was something both he and Jace agreed on, given they’d both had periods when they were undercover or unreachable, listing her cell as well as the Coroner's Office because they were always able to get in touch with her even if she was out on site beyond cell reception. 

 

Setting the form aside to give back to Simon when the crowd died down a little, Alec turned his attention to the next sheet which was a series of diagrams demonstrating the steps you followed to perform a sequence called a ‘Sun Salutation’. He was relieved to see that it was significantly simpler than the poses he’d seen Magnus performing earlier. The first pose was essentially standing with you feet together and your hands in prayer position, for the second you raised your joined hands above your head and leant backwards, while the third you folded forward to touch your toes. That much looked like a piece of cake. 

 

Heaps of people did yoga with very little physical training, surely with all his experience in martial arts and weights training this class couldn’t be too difficult, could it?

 

“You done with this?” Simon asked from very close by, causing Alec to jerk his head up, to see Simon holding his new client form.

 

“Yeah, you can take it,” Alec said before glancing back down at the sheet, trying to memorise the sequence again.

 

“Oh, and don’t worry too much about those poses, you’ll probably do them six or eight times in class but the more complicated ones Magnus will demonstrate and you’ll be able to copy him and all the others.”

 

“Are - um - are there a lot of poses?” Alec asked, trying to sound casual.

 

“Loads. Like, hundreds. But that’s okay, you’ll figure it out after a few weeks,” Simon said cheerfully, “anyway, you’d better put your stuff in a pigeon hole, everyone’s here so you can go in now.”

 

Alec stared at Simon for a moment, glad of his training preventing him from repeating incredulously -  _ hundreds _ ? That was so much more intense than he’d expected. Apparently, this wasn’t a case of learning one routine and practising it each morning for the rest of the month. Pinning on what he hoped was a confident smile, Alec nodded and moved across the room to put away the rest of his things, wondering what the chances were of him surviving this first class without making a royal fool of himself in front of Magnus. It seemed like that percentage had just dropped dramatically.  


End file.
